


bodyguard

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: Jumin is usually rational, but that night was different.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024801
Kudos: 69





	bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: failures / {fights}

She took a deep breath through her nose, feeling a smile naturally spread on her face as she looked up at the sky. The sunset was painting a beautiful picture overhead, and the sight made her wonder why she hadn’t gone out more often.

But the answer came as soon as she asked herself the question, and it made her lower her eyes back down to the sidewalk. Jumin’s building was only half a block away, but going home so early seemed like a waste at that point. The weather was so nice, and being able to just go out and enjoy herself was a luxury she’d forgotten to indulge in. 

Just as the doors to Jumin’s building came into view, she saw someone walking towards her from the corner of her eye. She glanced in their direction, seeing a man about her age smiling politely. He didn’t seem familiar, and it took her two glances at him to realize he was approaching her. 

“Mrs. Han, right?” the man asked, taking his hand from his jeans pocket to reach out to shake hers. She smiled warily, unable to feel the full giddiness that should’ve come with the name he’d used.

“No, not yet,” she chuckled, shaking his hand and noticing how firm his grip was. She didn’t recognize him, and she glanced back to the doors of the building, hoping she would be able to see the doorman but finding her view of him blocked.

“My apologies,” the man smiled, giving her a once over as she turned back to him. She held her purse tightly to her side, smiling and beginning to walk towards the building once more. 

“It’s alright. Have a good night!” she said politely, choosing not to ignore the way chilling goosebumps ran along her skin at the look in his eyes. 

“Wait,” the man called, catching her hand and making her head whip back to look at him. She quickly pulled away from his grasp, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows.

“Are you busy?” he asked, and she narrowed her eyes at him, feeling her stomach filling with fear. 

“I’m expected upstairs,” she replied curtly, nodding once and moving away but keeping her eyes on him. He frowned, stepping forward to grab her forearm tightly. 

“Don’t think you’ll be making it,” he spoke, making her heart painfully skip a beat. Her eyes shot to his, and the intimidating look on his face made her want to scream. But she steadied herself, widening her stance and beginning to pull against him. She was about to raise her hand to strike when another hand attached to the man’s wrist, gripping it forcefully and making him pull away almost immediately. 

She turned to see who’d stepped in, feeling her heart soar when Jumin was standing beside her. His dark grey eyes were severe, and his gaze was locked on the man as he cradled his wrist.

“I suggest you leave,” Jumin spoke firmly, stepping forward to block her from view when the man glared at her. “For your sake.” She peered around her fiancé’s arm as the man began to walk away, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. 

The man uttered something under his breath, and though she could barely make it out, it was clearly aimed to provoke Jumin. She almost ignored it, assuming that he would as well, but he took a large step in the man’s direction. Her eyes widened, and she reached forward, wrapping both of her hands around one of his.

“Jumin,” she called softly, watching as he glanced back with a startling fire in his eyes. “Let’s go inside,” she pleaded. He turned and stared as the man walked away and laughed to himself. 

It took a few moments, but Jumin’s hand finally relaxed beneath hers, his shoulders dropping slightly as he turned back to her. The anger in his expression had dissolved into something else, something aimed at her. 

But she quietly led him inside, keeping her hand locked with his as they rode the elevator up to his penthouse. She could feel the weight of his unspoken words for her hanging in the air, and she could easily guess what he would have to say. 

She’d gone out that afternoon without any bodyguards, and although she hadn’t told Jumin beforehand, she’d planned to tell him that night. Having him catch her in the act was the last thing she’d wanted to happen, so the lecture she’d already been expecting evolved as she anticipated it. 

He pulled his hand from hers when the elevator doors opened, walking just in front of her as they passed the security guards and entered the penthouse. She followed quietly, closing the door behind herself and watching as he quickly took his suit jacket off, throwing it onto the chair in the corner and rolling his sleeves up his forearms forcefully. She quickly regretted not saying something sooner, but she took a deep breath, hoping that they could be rational and talk it out calmly. 

But she considered what she’d already seen from him as she removed her coat and shoes and knew that things wouldn’t work out quite like she hoped. 

“Darling,” he called, his voice tight as he drew her attention back to him. He’d crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze focused directly on her. 

“I’m so…” he started, sighing sharply and pinching the bridge of his nose. “So disappointed in you,” he finished, pressing his lips into a tight line as she felt herself frowning. 

“Why?” she wondered, hoping he would explain it slowly and give himself time to calm down. 

“It’s a simple task to ask along two bodyguards, even one, but you didn’t,” he said, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips as he held her eyes expectantly. 

“I’m sorry, Jumin,” she breathed out, tilting her head and moving a few steps closer. “Having someone always watching me is so much different than what I’m used to,” she admitted, seeing his eyes narrow in confusion. 

“I just wanted some time to myself,” she shrugged. He scoffed quietly, surprising her as he raised a clenched fist and pressed it against his mouth. They’d had a few disagreements before, but he’d always been able to keep his calm. She’d never seen him so out of control. 

“There are ways for you to achieve that without compromising your personal safety,” he debated. His eyes were searing into her as if he’d be able to change what happened with just a look. “Do you understand what would have happened if I hadn’t been there?” She took another step towards him, speaking up quickly. 

“And I’m so glad you were. But I know how to defend myself,” she told him calmly, seeing on his face that he was anything but convinced. 

“Do you? I don’t remember any mention of previous self-defense classes,” he replied sourly, making her heart twinge.

“No, but--” she breathed out, hearing him laugh once and lean towards her. 

“You were completely defenseless and vulnerable,” he retorted, interrupting her and making her mouth fall open slightly. 

“Jumin, please calm down,” she said gently, wishing her heart would stop pounding against her ribs so that she could continue to think clearly. 

“I am calm,” he said quickly, the volume of his voice contradicting his statement. “I see no reason why you even need to leave this building in the first place.” She felt her eyebrows pressing deep into her forehead, her hands shaking a little as she stared in disbelief. 

“Jumin,” she called again, wishing that her voice would have been enough to assuage him. But his eyes only widened, a silent challenge for her to try and refute his statement. She straightened her shoulders, not shying away from his cutting stare. 

“You can’t keep me locked in here,” she reminded him. They both knew he’d struggled and was still struggling with possessive thoughts and behavior, but hearing him voice those thoughts with such finality worried her.

Jumin raised his eyebrows at her, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned down to be at her eye level. 

“Can’t I?” 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she waited for him to say he’d been joking, but he didn’t. 

She let out a shaky breath, finally breaking away from his sharp stare as a few tears fell. 

“I’m going up to the roof,” she whispered, moving to grasp the door handle and sighing out when she heard him take a breath to speak behind her. “With a bodyguard.” 

She closed the door behind herself quietly as he watched her leave, his heart beginning to ache terribly when he realized what he’d done. 

Jumin’s eyes were locked on the door as he replayed what he’d said to her over and over again. The more his words were repeated in mind, the more he couldn’t imagine himself being the one who’d said them. His head was spinning, and his thoughts felt like an uncontrollable wildfire. He’d never felt so intensely emotional. 

As he stared down at his hands, watching them tremble slightly, he focused on slowing his breathing. He took a deep breath in, wondering where his rationality had gone and how it’d disappeared so easily. 

He glanced back to where he’d last seen her, imagining her in the garden on the roof with tears in her eyes. The very thought made him walk to the door, pulling it open and rushing to the elevator. 

The cool, evening air felt nice on his skin; he hadn’t realized the heat that had flooded into his face, both from anger and then from embarrassment. He dismissed the bodyguard that was waiting by the elevator, seeing her sitting on a bench at the other end of the rooftop with her back to him. 

He was sure she could hear him coming, and he felt the frown on his face deepen as he grew closer. He watched as she reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek, making the ache in his heart deepen to know he’d been the one to cause her to cry alone. 

“My love,” he said softly, reaching forward as he sat down beside her to brush her shoulder. 

“Please don’t touch me right now,” she spoke suddenly, making his hand flinch away from her. Her request hurt him a lot more than he would have expected, and he fought against the lump that was forming in his throat as he ran his hands along his thighs.

“Please forgive me,” he whispered, watching her hair blowing in the gentle breeze and wishing he could see her beautiful face. “I knew this would be hard and that I would need time to learn, but hurting you was not something I ever expected or wanted,” he told her, seeing her head tilt down towards her lap. 

There was a heavy moment of silence before she sighed and turned to look at him, her eyes red and teary. He wanted to reach out and dry her tears, but he respected her request and kept his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

“I know you just want to protect me,” she said, reaching up to wipe a fallen tear from her cheek. 

“Yes,” he said immediately, making the corner of her mouth lift in a partial smile. She searched his eyes as her eyebrows drew together.

“But you have to remember that I’m my own person as well,” she told him, and he nodded in understanding, repeating her words in his head so he wouldn’t forget. 

“I don’t want to trap you. Please forgive me,” he pleaded, seeing her begin to nod in response. 

“I know,” she breathed out, giving him a small smile. “I know you’re trying, and I appreciate that.” 

“My emotions got the better of me,” he sighed, seeing her tilt her head. “I...didn’t know that could happen,” he said, making her let out a small giggle that lifted a weight off his shoulders. 

She reached forward, taking his right hand and holding it in between the two of hers. 

“I’m sorry. Truly…” he said, watching as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. Their hands were cold, but he felt them begin to warm as they pressed together. 

“So am I,” she said, looking up at him and drawing his gaze. “We can both do better, and we will,” she smiled, lifting his hand to her lips and pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to the back of it. The simple gesture made his heart palpitate warmly, a smile naturally spreading across his lips. 

“Okay?” she said, searching his face as he felt complete devotion and adoration for her spread through his whole body. He knew in that moment that he wanted to cherish her properly and completely to ensure that he never made her feel trapped again. 

She could see the resolution in his eyes, squeezing his hand between hers and knowing that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! this one was a rollercoaster for me eeee. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! i would love it if you let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> [my mysme tumblr](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat) | [my paypal](https://paypal.me/macaronsforchat?locale.x=en_US)


End file.
